The Eastern Roman Republic
Overview The Eastern Roman Republic is a Mediterranean state located in southern Europe, The ERR is bordered by Bulgaria in the north, Turkey in the southeast, and Greece in the west. Estimated population is 15 million people. The largest city and capital of the EER is Adrianople and the Official language is Greek, with Latin being the second language. History & Engagements The Eastern Roman Republic started out as a city state built by Eastern Romans in the 10th century of 970 A.D. The city was built and populated by Romans to control the Slav population in the region, the city itself was constructed with huge walls and most advanced architecture of that east Rome had at that time. To build the city state; there were many skilled builders, scholars, and philosophers, all of them invited from all around the empire to come to the city of glory and prestige. When the 4th crusade occured, Constantinople was sacked/captured by the crusaders, the empire was shattered - the city would then be declared as a independent kingdom of Byzantium. When the Serbian kingdom was reformed to Serbian Empire, the Byzantines found themselves in a war against the Serbian empire - who's emperor claimed to be emperor of all Serbs and Greeks. The Byzantines managed to hold out against Serbian attacks and managed to gain some land until peace with the Serbian empire was reached. The Kingdom after the war with the Serbs found itself in long peace, until the Ottomans in 14th century managed to take many parts of the East Roman Empire. The Ottoman's where at very borders of Byzantium and the Byzantines found themselves in a war with the Ottomans. The Byzantines fought the war in defense and managed to hold off many Ottoman invasions of the city. However, the Byzantines eventually fell with their city state in 16th century by the Ottoman Empire - when the Ottoman's managed to sack the city and enslave the populous. During the 20th century, the Turkish government decided to radicalize their ethnic laws - desiring to create a purely Persian people, they segregated the mainly ethnic Latin people to the north of the country. The Latin people eventually however would not stand the brutal treatment of their people and after years of abuse from the Turks, in 1992 began to create civil unrest in the zones they were segregated. At the beginning, it was mainly strikes and hunger strikes - but the Turkish government would not stand disobedience and would begin cracking down on this uprising, eventually known as the ''Roman Separatist movement. This crackdown would lead to a large insurrection in the northern half of the country, until 1996, when the ''Roman Separatist Movement managed to secure independence from Turkey as The Eastern Roman Republic (ERR). Roman Separatist Movement (1992 - 1996) The Roman Separatist Movement, was an event in the 90's were Latin rooted people's began to fight for independence from Turkey. The fighting started after the lawmakers of Turkey passed a bill to take the rights away from the Latin people's of Turkey - sparking an armed insurrection in the northwest of the country. The insurgency wagged a guerrilla war till 1996 when a majority in the Northwest of Turkey supported the movement, the group was a local Roman party - the NRP (National Roman Party). By the end of 1996 the Turkish government suffering from heavy loses in the region, pulled its forces out and recognized the area as a sovereign state. Yet, through the 9th Year Plan ''and other political and economic reforms the country was able to get aground in the new Europe. The Red Movement Uprising (2016) The Red Movement uprising, was an event when Socialists and other leftists in the ERR began protests in the capital, with the ERR government against leftists ideology the regime was quick to send in their "''Special Purpose Unit" (S.P.U) - highly skilled and brutal special purpose police who serve the National Roman Party (NRP) and are their own paramilitary police force for the party, not the state. The protests started with marches, then the S.P.U forces used tear gas and metal batons to waver the protesters from continuing although they became violent starting a three/four week armed revolt by socialists insurrectionist. By the end of the first week many were killed and the Legions were called in to settle the dissident people - this would last for three weeks with heavy fighting, seen in the streets with house to house clearing. This would also lead the Eastern Roman Republic State Security (ERRSS) to begin purging and prosecuting the rest of the known socialists in the ERR, crucifying any survivors of the revolt. Political Systems & Ideology Ideology: The Eastern Roman Republic's ideology is based on "Romanization" - the idea of spreading the cultural theme of "Latinization" to countries they conquered and the world. The best example of this was when Rome conquered the Gaulish tribes in France and Germania which they then "Latinized" wiping out their culture and instating Romans traditions, etc. The ERR tries to implement this mindset with the territory it conquers, but also they use propaganda and other means to influence other countries to become Latinized and align with the ERR. This imperialistic attitude is well documented and other countries have been quick to slam the ERR of being right-winged opportunists and warmongers for this - but even though it is just part of the ERR doctrine of Romanization. The Eastern Roman Republic is a authoritarian society, with no public elections - although the Senate a major power branch of the Republic has internal elections for positions such as Consul, Legatus positions and also Caesar. The ERR citizen has been granted freedoms but they are "Granted" if so the Republic's government can also decline them their freedoms for reasons of crimes against the state and will apprehend them if necessary without trail. Some in Europe and the world have seen this as a dictatorship and a brutal way of running a society - although the ERR government have explained: "The people within the country are at privilege to reside in a secure society and if they wish to act like barbarians then leave the state or be at the will of the governing body." Many democratic nations disagree with the ERR's authoritarian approach although many also in the Balkans see it as a sign of strength and will power against invaders, feeble citizens and the western nations who many believe to be threatening rights of countries to do what they please. The ERR political system also embraces collectivism, mainly a part of leftist ideology - the ERR thought to use collectivism to their advantage where old Rome failed. To use the might of the Roman citizen collectively would help advance the Republic to greater strides and achieve more in a small amount of time - this can does not mean though the whole state is surrounded by a leftist based collective theme of "For the people" as older communist nations made collectivism out to be. One of the other aspects in ERR political doctrine is the idea of a militarist society, militarism plays a critical role in ERR society with many citizens believing a military career is honorable to one(s) family, but also one may gain many benefits from serving in the Legion. Conscription is optional but all who are 18 in the ERR have a chance to join when they hit the age and every school in the ERR hands out forms to all in the final year of schooling. Also, the military is invested upon greatly in the society with state budgets flowing towards the military complex. The manifesto that the ERR uses, is the 2nd edition of the "Liber" (The Book) which is a heavy read of 260 pages on the ideology, history and policies of the ERR which every citizen must read once in their lifetime - also Liber is a huge part in the doctrine of Romanization. Political System: The ERR is an authoritarian Republic, with many resemblances to the era of "Caesar's Republic" during the reign of Gaius Julius Caesar of Rome. ''The ERR also is a single-party state, which means all other political parties besides the National Roman Party (NRP) are banned - there are still elections though, the citizens may vote in individuals to certain positions in the party. Branches of Government (Chronological Order) Political: '''Caesar '- A rare position in society, never always filled - it is given to former Proconsuls who usally govern a province and fight in a major conflict. The position is the strictest to get into with many regulations for any candidate, but once Caesar, you are granted powers beyond the Senate and usually the ERR becomes a military-junta for a time. The High Council - 20 members sit on the council usually heads of different government sectors and must be NRP Members.. The National Roman Party - The Party is the head of the Senate and directly runs the ERR. The Senate - Over 100 senators from different regions of the Republic. Military: The Military Council - The Highest position for any military figure, the council usually consists of the Supreme Legatus and other Legatuses, including all their Legates. The State Security - The State Security, feared and brutal they usually hunt down and eliminate all enemies of the state many those who oppose the Caesar himself unless the Caesar is deemed unworthy of position. The Security Council - The ERRSC is the military equivalent to the High Council and deals with all security and military matters. The Supreme Command - The logistical arm of The Legion. Special Purpose Unit '''- The SPU is a paramilitary branch of the NRP and conducts special operations that involve the party in political/social matters within the ERR. '''The Praetorian Guard - The elite force of the Legion, they are split between the roles of special forces and elite armed forces. The Legion - The Legion includes all branches of the armed forces; Ground Force, Air-Force, Navy. Other Branches Filii Caesar - A large insurgent force bent on the spread of "Romanization" across the southern Europe and wherever they see fit. There has been no official statement by the ERR that binds the FC and ERR together as one but many FC cells have sworn fealty to the ERR. Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:The Eurasian Coalition Category:V6 Factions